


Heteronormative

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: AnxietyxLogic (Analogical)Ft. LogicxMorality (Logicality) and LogicxPrince (Logince)AU: Human AUWarnings: Mentions of Homophobia, extremely heated makeout, panic/anxiety attack(I don't really know what the difference is), some cursingRequested By: @-DeathToAllMortals-Plot: Virgil worries he's accidentally being homophobic to his gay roommate, Logan. Turns out, he's just jealous guys Logan's kissing aren't him.





	Heteronormative

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

He glared at the boy in his roommate's lap. Something about Roman angered him, beyond the fact that he insisted on pushing Virgil's buttons like he was tempting him to punch him in his pretty face. That wasn't the problem though, this was something different.

He could handle the boys constant taunting. He only felt this way when he saw Roman and Logan together. Every time the couple and Virgil were in the same room, without fail, his blood would start to boil under his skin as his stomach twisted into knots and the hair on the back of his neck and arms stood on end. The feeling almost scared him.

When Logan has come to him, three months after they had started living together, to admit it was gay, Virgil didn't care. He never cared about the fact that his roommate was gay. Then he brought Roman home.

Roman had never done more than visit a half the week, as the two had only been dating a couple months. When he did visit, he would poke and prod at Virgil, which he could care less about, he returned it in good-natured fun. The second Virgil noticed them hold hands, or cuddling, or, god forbid, kissing, the feeling would rise in him. He never said anything to Logan about it, but he was afraid he was being homophobic towards his roommate. He didn't want to be, he never thought he would care, but suddenly he brought Roman over, and he hated seeing them together.

~♧◇♡♤~

Patton was an honest sweetheart. However, Virgil never thought he could hate someone so kind, so much. The boy was kind and innocent and just wanted to love everyone it seemed, but Virgil couldn't help hating him. He wanted to love him, he genuinely did, but then he remembered he was dating Logan, and that burning hate set in. 

He was even further confused by this point. He had seen many other gay couples around, but with Logan, it was different. Not even his girlfriend at the time could distract him from his anger and hated for the couple. This scared him more because he wanted nothing more than for Logan to be happy, but anytime he was with someone who made him happy, Virgil got irrationally angry.

~♧◇♡♤~

It went on like this for a while. Logan would be dating some guy, and the moment Logan brought him home, Virgil would immediately hate the guy but would say nothing. He wasn't homophobic, so why was he acting like this? It took him a whole 2 years and 4 boyfriends for Virgil to realize what he was feeling.

He was jealous. He was in love with Logan and hadn't even realized it. He had no idea when or why, but it had happened at some point. In 4 years of living with Logan, he had never once questioned his own sexuality, he was so sure he was straight. Now he wasn't sure. Maybe he was Bi? He wasn't gay, he had never felt attracted to any guy other than Logan, but he was sure he wasn't straight either.

He decided he finally had to confront Logan about this, finally, figure out what was going on in his mind once and for all.

~♧◇♡♤~

He watched as Logan kissed his current boyfriend, Mitch, goodbye. He couldn't help as his face set into a scowl as he glared at the boy. The second the door closed, he was on his feet, quickly moving to Logan.

Logan turned to look at him, "Virgil? What are you-" He was cut off by Virgil pressing his lips against Logan's. Logan gasped as his muscles stiffened in shock.

Virgil pulled away after a few seconds and his eyes widened at what he had done. "I'm so sor-" He never got to finish his sentence as Logan pulled him into another kiss.

Virgil gladly returned the kiss, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed Logan back against the door. Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck, hands reaching to twist into his hair, tugging from time to time, dragging low groans and moans from Virgil. Virgil's own hands traveled to Logan's waist, fingers digging into the material of the other boy's shirt to pull it out of where it was tucked into his pants, so he could feel the warm skin under it.

Logan shivered at the feeling of Virgil's cold hands on his sides, blunt nails just barely scratching red marks into the skin. He moaned as Virgil slipped his tongue in his mouth, exploring every crevice it could reach, their teeth clashing as they kissed harder, becoming desperate at the feeling of each other.

Virgil shifted closer, pressing their chests as close together as they could as he slipped one knee between Logan's legs, pressing into the bulge that had formed. Logan tilted his head back and moaned at the feeling of Virgil's knee on his aching cock. All the friction between them was building a coiled heat in his stomach, something he hadn't felt before. Virgil took the chance to dive for Logan's neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin, leaving dark hickey's in several places until he found the spot that made Logan release a choked moan and pull harshly on his hair. He sucked hard on that spot, leaving as dark of a mark as he could get it.

He leaned back slightly to look at Logan. His face was flushed and slightly damp with sweat as he gasped for breath, eyes hooded lowly, gazed locked on Virgil, his neck decorated with all the possessive marks Virgil had left in his wake. Realization at what he had done hit him like a semi filled with bricks. He stumbled back and away from Logan, barely getting 5 feet back before falling on his ass.

What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? The words rang over and over in his mind as he began to hyperventilate. His vision swam and was dotted with black at the edges. In minutes his skin was burning and he was scratching harshly at his wrists in an attempt to relieve the pain, not noticing as he started to bleed. He didn't feel Logan's hands pulling his nails from his bleeding skin, didn't hear Logan trying to coax him into a normal breathing pattern.

All he knew was he had screwed up horribly until Logan's lips were on his again. It was only a few seconds, and fleeting but it was enough to distract his rapid thoughts and still his racing heart. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"You, you have a. You have a boyfriend."

Logan stared at Virgil in confusion a moment, then he realized what he meant. "No, no, Mitch isn't really my boyfriend! I, This is going to sound positively insane, but we were pretending he was. I realized after dating Patton why you seemed... off whenever he was here. Then I realized I liked you. I dated Joey because I was worried I was wrong in my assumptions because you told me you were straight. Then Mitch said he would pretend to date me to make you jealous, so you might make a move or something, and if worked." Virgil stared at Logan in confusion. He went through all this trouble for him. "I'm sorry for all this."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Logan shook his head, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. Virgil would later remember the look on Logan's face and think it was absolutely adorable, but he had other things on his mind. "Mine." It was a single word, a growl that Logan barely heard, it was so quiet. That single word affected him so much, his head was spinning before Virgil had even kissed him again. They had a lot of fun that night.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
